


Grant Ward Has Friends (He Doesn't Know Why)

by Overdressedtokill (SkyeStan)



Series: That One AoS Prep School AU [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeStan/pseuds/Overdressedtokill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Grant Ward denied the simple truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grant Ward Has Friends (He Doesn't Know Why)

“ _They’re not my friends,”_ Grant insists to the rest of the soccer team, as Skye and FitzSimmons sit themselves down at the lunch table.  Skye sits on Ward’s right, Fitz on his left, and Jemma sits across from him, wedged between two of the larger soccer players.

”Oh, isn’t this nice?” Jemma chirps, pulling a tidy bagged lunch out of her bag.  Fitz takes a handful of Ward’s fries without asking.  Skye flips her hair over her shoulder, saying something blatantly flirtatious to one of the senior players.  Her hair smells strongly of vanilla body spray, meaning she’s trying to cover up the smell of her pre lunch cigarette.

"I thought you were trying to quit smoking," Grant says.  Skye scoffs.

"I am,  _dad,_ " she replies.  The older player that she’d been flirting with has the audacity to snicker at him.  Jemma is babbling about some lab experiment that’s probably not even allowed in the facilities and Fitz is nodding and mumbling something affirming through a mouthful of fries.  

"Am I going to get any of those?" Grant asks, and Fitz looks surprised that Ward actually  _wants_ some of his fries.  Skye laughs loudly next to him, and the stupid senior player is grinning at her.  Grant crosses his arms under across his chest and slouches in his seat.

—

“ _They’re not my friends_ ,” Grant tells Mr. Coulson, when the latter asks,

"Grant, can you tell your friends to stop moving so much in their costumes?"  Mr. Coulson smirks like Grant’s just so transparent, and Grant sighs and yells,

"Guys, stop moving around so much!"  Skye’s the first to turn to him, and he stifles his laughter because laughter is a sign of camaraderie and Skye is not his friend.  Mr. Coulson, in another ‘stroke of genius’ had decided that Hamlet was going to be dressed like Ducky from  _Pretty in Pink,_  and and everyone else would be costumed accordingly.  And while Ward had never seen so many pastels in one outfit ever, no one’s worse off as poor Skye, who’s in something made in entirely of purple satin.  Puffed sleeves and all.

"Wipe that smile off your face  _Ducky,_ _"_ Skye yells back. 

"Purple suits you," Grant retorts, hopping of the stage.  He feels bolder than usual.  He’s got the upper hand, for once.  He’s not the one in a dress.

"Mr. Coulson!" Skye calls, ignoring the way Grant’s leering at her, "don’t you think it would make more sense for Ophelia to be in a swimsuit?  You know, allusion and all that?"  Grant’s smile falls, and he hopes (prays) that Skye doesn’t hear him gulp.  Mr. Coulson taps his pen against his chin.

"I like your attitude, Skye," Mr. Coulson declares, "I think Ms. May might still have a few pieces in her attic."  Grant feels the blood rush to his cheeks.

"Jemma?" Skye asks, pointedly ignoring Grant, "can you come unzip me?"  Jemma nods and follows Skye out of the auditorium.

—

“ _They’re not my friends,”_ Grant desperately tells his roommate, as said roommate warily looks at the group of three standing in the doorway.

"I think I’ll go stay with my girlfriend tonight," the roommate says, patting Grant on the shoulder as he goes.

"Where you going, roomie?" Skye calls after him, "We brought Grand Theft Auto 5!"  Grant watches his roommate go and turns to Skye with a set frown.

"Where did you get Grand Theft Auto?" Grant asks, "last I checked, none of us had the money to spend on video games."

"Yeah," Skye says, leading Jemma and Fitz into Grant’s room, "but you have like, no games for your xbox."

"It was a present from Grams-from my grandmother," Grant insists, "and she got me Call of Duty!"  Skye rolls her eyes.

"Call of Duty is not my thing," Skye says, "and as for money-"

"I have a small allowance from my parents," Jemma interrupts, pulling the game out of her leather bag.  She nervously hands it to Grant.  "We thought it would be a fun thing to play."

"And we brought snacks," Fitz says, lifting a plastic shopping bag full of chips up to eye level.  They look at him eagerly enough that he cracks a smile despite himself.

"I mean," Grant says, shutting the door to his room, "I guess that does sound pretty cool."  Skye is grinning broadly at him and Fitz snatches the game box from Grant’s hands.  He quickly tears away the plastic and gives the back of the box a once over.

"These are cool cars," Fitz notes, "we should blow them up."  Skye laughs out loud, and she settles on Grant’s bed without even asking his permission.  Jemma more politely picks his desk chair, and Fitz has tossed the game back to Grant and is opening a bag of cheetos.

"Hey Grant," Skye says, curling her legs under her, "you know we’re totally your friends, right?"  Grant sighs.

"Yeah," he replies, "I know."

 


End file.
